


fill me up with hot warmth

by niniwoos



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniwoos/pseuds/niniwoos
Summary: Jongin is feeling hot and needy and can't seem to focus on the choreo before his SuperM debut. Someone helps.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, kim jongin | kai/anonymous
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	fill me up with hot warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonginternet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginternet/gifts).



> this is a gift for my friend noor!!! noor i hope you enjoy this and happy (late) birthday once again! this has anonymous sex but it's revealed who it is at the end... if you need to know beforehand you can skip to the note at the end! enjoy :-)
> 
> edit 4-3: i added the correct relationship tag !

Jongin was sweaty and fidgety all day. He missed more moves while dancing than he had since he joined SM, and everyone was a bit worried about him. Baekhyun, the caring hyung that he was, offered to let him take the rest of the day off, asked him if he was feeling sick. Jongin seemed to fluster at that, cheeks tinging a darker red than they had previously held moments before. He looked around the room frantically, seeing that the rest of the members also had their eyes on him. He averted his eyes to the ground, tugging slightly on his sweat soaked sweatshirt. Jongin couldn’t, he couldn’t tell them what was wrong, but he also couldn’t let them think he was sick at all. He took a deep breath before looking up and locked eyes with Lucas. 

“I’m not… I’m not sick, guys. I’m just struggling with the stress of debuting again, I think.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but it came out more as a grimace. 

After that, They members got back to work, going over the choreographies to the new songs they would be showing the world in less than a month. He was admittedly pretty stressed about it all. He didn’t divulge though, that he had the perfect stress relief. And he was in the room with them. Once they had gone over the choreos once again, and Jongin had gained control of his own reactions to what was bothering him, Baekhyun called for a break and the members scattered around the room to get drinks and wipe the sweat off their foreheads with soft towels instead of the ends of their shirts. 

as Jongin was staring at his bag laying in the corner closest to the exit, Taemin came over behind him, and smacked his ass. Jongin let out a shocked moan, covering his mouth soon afterwards. Taemin cracked an evil grin, raising his eyebrows. Jongin’s blood went cold. Did he know? There was no way that he did, but maybe Jongin had been too obvious all day. Before Jongin could question his friend, Mark came over to them both, offering his water to Jongin. 

Jongin was sure he looked a mess by this point. His face felt like it was on fire, and he had to hold him back from chugging the whole bottle of water down. He didn’t know what to say, so he settled with a muttered thanks to his dongsaeng. He quickly looked around the room, noticing someone missing. 

He tried not to bring attention to himself, and just called out weakly that he had to use the restroom. Taemin and Mark just waved him off, before starting up a conversation about something that Jongin didn’t pay attention to. 

Jongin was taking deep breaths as he walked down the hallway, the opposite direction of the bathroom. He stopped right before the utility closet, trying to not overthink. This is where they agreed to meet today after all, and Jongin was ready. 

Jongin opened the door, slipping into the confined space before turning around to close it. Before he had the chance to turn around, Jongin was pushed flush against the door, his arms forced behind his back and quickly tied by something that felt soft but strong. There was no way he was getting out of that on his own.  
Large hands were running across his stomach, lifting his sweatshirt to get at his nipples. Jongin choked on a whimper, arching his back to get his chest farther into those hands. The man behind him pressed himself against Jongin’s back, his hard cock obvious through his sweats. 

Jongin keened into it, trying to swivel his head around to see him. The man just pushed them both harder against the door, whispering in Jongin’s ear. 

“I don’t think you deserve to see my face today, doll. You did a very bad job of hiding the present I gave you this morning. Your friend Taemin seemed to know what was going on, or is that because he knows what you look like when you’re sexually frustrated? Hmm, has Taemin ever taken you into bed with him like I have?” The man behind his was driving Jongin wild, teasing his right nipple with one hand while the other was down by his waist, squeezing him tight and sure to leave bruises. 

Jongin whimpered at that. It wasn’t true, but Taemin did know his tells better than anyone else. He tried to say it, tried to tell the person behind him that it was only because they were such good friends, but before he could get it all out, there was a hand on his cock and one in his mouth. 

“shhh, shh. I know you’re mine. You need to be quiet now. You wouldn’t want your hyungs and dongsaengs to hear you begging for my cock, would you?” 

Jongin just sucked the fingers in his mouth, trying to not buck into the hand on his cock. He had been half hard all day from the stimulation coming from elsewhere. Before he knew it the hand on his cock was gone, as well as the fingers from his mouth. 

The man behind him got down on his knees, holding onto Jongin’s hips with his large hands. He pulled his basketball shorts and boxer briefs down below Jongin’s ass, leaving them to hang on his thighs. 

Before Jongin knew it, the plug that had been in his hole all morning was being pulled on. Jongin let out whimpers as the man behind him played with it, humming as he thrust it in and pulled it out over and over again. 

“Good job, puppy. Despite being obvious about it, you kept my present in all day until this point. I’m going to reward you now. How does that sound? I’m going to eat you out until you sob and i’m going to leave my marks on your thighs.” The man said, manhandling Jongin into parting his thighs so that he could put his teeth on the tender flesh on the insides of them. Jongin let out a long keen at the sucking that began. 

Jongin received a quick smack to his left cheek, while the man behind him continued to suck marks between his thighs. Jongin let his head fall forward to rest on the door while he let out wanton pants.  
Jongin’s hole continued to be played with while the man behind him sucked his marks into his skin, and then the mouth was gone and so was the plug. Jongin opened his mouth to ask what was going on before that same mouth was on his gaping hole, licking into it. 

Jongin bit his lip to keep the moans in, thrusting his ass back onto the tongue that was taking him apart behind him. 

The man behind him was an expert and the tongue in his hole, coupled with being on edge for so long already, got Jongin dangerously close to coming in mere minutes. 

“Hnng, please, please, I’m going to come if you don’t st- aaah- stop.” Jongin cried out as quietly as he could. 

The mouth was gone, and Jongin almost regretted complaining, but then the man behind him was standing again, his cock out of his sweats and rubbing deliciously between Jongin’s cheeks. 

“Do you want it, my Jonginie? Do you want me to fuck you now?” And who is Jongin to deny this? He begs, begs this man to finally fuck him. He wants to be stretched on his cock, he wants to come while filled up completely by him. 

It’s bliss. To be filled up like this, on the edge of orgasm with someone behind him pounding into him fast and rough, with a hand over his mouth so he doesn’t moan too loudly. Jongin goes crossed eyed with it, trying not to explode with pleasure. He tries to keep his wits about him, tries to make it good for the man behind him, but he can’t concentrate any longer. He’s out of his mind with it all. 

“Jongin, are you gonna come on my cock like a good slut? You gonna come without me touching your pathetic cock?” The man behind him whispers in his ear, licking his way up and down his neck. Jongin lets out a helpless whimper before coming and going completely limp in the man’s hold. 

The man behind him grunts as he slips out of Jongin, jerking himself off in his hand and catching his own release in a towel he had near them. 

Jongin feels boneless, he feels floaty. The man behind him unbinds his hands and turns him around, cleaning his stomach that was covered in cum with a clean cloth. 

Jongin smiles at him, flexing his wrists to get the feeling back in his fingertips. 

“That was so good. Maybe next time we can do it without tying me up while i’m standing up, my shoulders kind of ache.” 

His partner just laughed at him, giving him a quick kiss to his cheek and helping him pull his shorts back up. 

Jongin whines about being gone for too long, telling Lucas that he is sure that the other members will know what they were doing. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ve got it.” 

As the two enter the practice room, the other five stop and look over at them. Lucas just smiles and Jongin tries not to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> it's lucas!


End file.
